


Second Chances (A Benverly Post-Chapter 2 Fic)

by ReddieOrNot (cajungirlkye)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, I made myself sad with that, So what happens in the cave still happens, This doesn't deviate from It: Chapter 2 canon though, background reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajungirlkye/pseuds/ReddieOrNot
Summary: After everything is over, Ben finally asks Beverly about the bruises he noticed on her arm the night they arrived back in town.





	Second Chances (A Benverly Post-Chapter 2 Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> 2 uses of the F-bomb (if you’ve seen the movie you guys know Richie has a mouth like a sailor so that’s not too bad, all things considering) and non-graphic allusions to spousal abuse. Bonus Reddie feels since this seemed determined to become a Reddie fic, although Eddie is still dead, guys. :*(
> 
> I wish we would’ve gotten more sweet Benverly togetherness in Chapter Two, but that’s what fanfic is for, right? Whipped this up, gave it a read-thru, and here you guys are. Enjoy.

Ben Hanscom stood in a small circle with his childhood friends inside the underground clubhouse he had built during the summer they had all met, the summer that had been both of one of the best & one of the worst summers of Ben’s life– although he hadn’t known it at the time. He had met Bev, Bill, Richie, Mike, Stan, and Eddie, who along with Ben collectively formed the Losers Club. During that summer Ben had also battled an evil demonic clown, wrote the first– and last– love poem he had ever anonymously sent someone, and had his first kiss (well, sorta). Unfortunately for Ben the person with whom he shared his first kiss was, at the time, incapacitated due to said evil demonic clown, and the poem was incorrectly attributed to someone else.

The Losers had scattered after that summer. Bev had gone to live with relatives out of state, Eddie had been dragged off to a new town by his mom, and eventually the rest of the Losers moved off as well, forgetting about Derry, that summer… and each other.

All except for Mike. He had stayed, and when It had resurfaced 27 years later, he had gathered the Losers Club to fight It again, this time defeating It for good. However, defeating It had come with a price. This time, Stan hadn’t made it back to Derry and Eddie hadn’t made it to the end.

Ben glanced around the circle. Each of his fellow remaining Losers were, like him, puffy-eyed and tear-streaked. They had agreed to meet one last time on their way out of town – Bill was heading back west with the new, ‘happier’ ending for the film that was being made out of one of his books. Mike had decided since It was really and truly gone that he was moving on to Florida. Richie was heading back to L.A. Beverly… Actually Ben didn’t know exactly what Beverly’s plans were. He knew she needed to go back to Chicago to 'wrap up some loose ends’ but had no idea what her plans were beyond that.

It had taken 27 years, but Bev had finally figured out that Ben was the one who had written her the poem. Besides that underwater kiss at the Quarry though they hadn’t discussed the poem or the fact that Ben had carried around the yearbook page that Beverly had signed in his wallet.

The Losers were currently holding an impromptu memorial service for Stan and Eddie before going their separate ways, and each had shared a memory about Stan and Eddie, respectively. Ben had gone first, then Mike, then Bill and Beverly, until finally it was Richie’s turn as the last Loser to share. Ben listened with a chuckle as Richie reminisced about Stan’s bar mitzvah, when Stan had basically told all of the adults in the congregation to go fuck themselves, and now he was about to say something about Eddie. Richie sniffled. “I have to tell you guys something.”

The rest of the Losers waited patiently.

Richie took a deep breath. “I’m gay, and when we were kids I was in love with Eddie. I was head-over-heels in love with him, and I never got a chance to tell him before he moved away. Then we came back here and all my old feelings for him came rushing back like I was 13 again.”

Ben placed a hand on Richie’s shoulder and gave him a gentle squeeze. He could relate–well, not the being gay part, but being in love with someone and not directly getting to tell them how he felt before it was too late. Fortunately for Ben, however, he had a second chance.

_January embers_

He quickly glanced over at Beverly, who was watching Richie speak with fresh tears in her eyes.

“He saved us,” Richie continued. “Telling us about choking the leper and making it small… if it hadn’t been for him then none of us would’ve made it out. But Eddie deserved to make it out too. He deserved to live…” He broke down into sobs.

Ben and Beverly both moved to wrap Richie in a hug as he cried, and Mike and Bill placed encouraging hands on his back.

When Richie seemed to have calmed down somewhat, Ben asked, “You ok, man?”

Richie nodded. “Eddie should’ve been here celebrating with the rest of us. I never got a chance to tell him how I felt before he died, but I figure if I at least tell our best friends, it’ll make not getting to tell him hurt just a little bit less.”

He sighed. “Life is short – I missed my chance with Eddie, but don’t you guys pass up the opportunity to tell the ones you love how you feel.”

With one final sniffle he wiped his eyes. “I made all those jokes about banging Eddie’s mom when we were kids when really all I wanted to do was bang Eddie,” he joked.

Ben couldn’t help but smile.

Bill’s phone went off with an alert. “Shoot, guys. I hate to cut this short but Richie and I have a flight back to L.A. in an hour.”

“I should probably get going too,” Mike added.

Ben and the rest of the Losers gave them each a brief hug. “We’ll stay in touch this time,” Bill promised as he gave Beverly a hug, and Ben couldn’t help but feel a tiny pang of jealousy before chastising himself. _Bill is your friend, you ass. What he and Beverly had ended long ago. Besides, Bill is happily married._ Beverly was married too, but from what Ben had gathered he suspected it wasn’t too happily.

He watched as Bill and Mike climbed up the ladder to the surface, followed soon by Richie. As Richie’s footsteps faded, Ben could hear Beverly say, “I think he knew.”

He turned to her. “What?”

Beverly gestured toward the ladder. “Eddie. I think he knew how Richie felt about him, and I think he felt the same way about Richie.” She sighed. “They would’ve been happy together.”

Ben nodded. “Yeah, I could see it too between them. The way they would look at each other when they thought the other one wasn’t looking.” _That hit a little too close to home_, he thought.

He cleared his throat before changing the subject. “Hey, can I ask you about something? Something personal. And it’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it, but…” he trailed off.

Beverly nodded and took a seat on the bench that Ben had made their sophomore year of high school, after Beverly had left and Ben started getting more into architecture in order to keep his mind occupied. She patted the spot next to her.

Ben took a seat and was silent for a few moments while he collected his thoughts. _How do I go about this?_

Finally, he decided that the direct approach would probably be best. “When we got here… back to Derry, I mean… I noticed bruises on your arm at dinner. Then when you flinched away from me… Is everything ok, Bev?”

Beverly paled and wouldn’t make eye contact with Ben, instead choosing to look at the floor. “Tom… my husband… he wasn’t very happy that I was leaving so suddenly,” she explained. “We– we got into a fight, and he– he–” she broke off.

Ben stiffened. “Was that the first time?”

“No,” Beverly whispered, then started crying. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Hey,” Ben said gently, slowly reaching for Bev and giving her plenty of time to back away. Instead of rejecting his offer of comfort, however, Beverly leaned into Ben’s embrace, allowing him to wrap his arms around her as her body wracked with sobs. “There’s absolutely no need to apologize for anything. None of anything that you have gone through is your fault, okay? None of it. Not the shit we went through with Pennywise, or anything your dad or your husband put you through. You hear me? None of it was your fault and you have every right to be upset.” Ben stroked Bev’s hair soothingly as he held her. “You’re safe with me, Bev. You’re safe. I swear on my life that as long as I am breathing no one will ever harm you again."

Beverly hiccuped. "Thank you,” she whispered, tightening her hold on Ben. “Thank you.” She sniffled and leaned back to look at him face-to-face.

When they were kids Ben had thought that Beverly was a beautiful girl; now he thought that she was a beautiful woman. He wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs, letting his hands gently rest on her cheeks. “You deserve all the happiness in the world,” he said, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Beverly reached up to wrap her hands around Ben’s. “I should have realized all those years ago that you were the one who wrote me the poem.”

Ben tilted his head to the side. “How do you figure?”

Beverly smirked. “Bill’s a great writer but he’s no poet, Eddie and Richie were too busy arguing and making moony eyes at each other to be interested in anyone else, Stan probably either would’ve been too nervous to leave the note or would’ve 'fessed up almost immediately, and Mike was just trying to survive the summer– I don’t think he even thought of me as a girl at the time.” She paused. “But you… you saw me, didn’t you? You’ve always seen me. _Your hair is winter fire_,” she recited. “_January embers_.”

“_My heart burns there too_,” Ben finished. “Still does. Always has in fact, although I didn’t always quite remember why I was carrying around a yearbook page with only one signature on it.”

Beverly smiled. “It’s ok, New Kid,” she said, then the next thing Ben knew Beverly was kissing him.

Their second (_okay, technically third_) kiss was even better than their first (_okay, second_). Considering the fact that Beverly was still in the Deadlights’ thrall and wasn’t even conscious for the first one as kids, Ben figured that shouldn’t even count. Their first kiss as adults, shared under the dirty water of the quarry, paled in comparison to the feel of Beverly’s lips on his own at that moment.

For a split second Ben thought maybe this was all another Pennywise-induced hallucination, then had the brief notion that maybe he had died in the battle and somehow made it to heaven instead of whatever hellscape Pennywise inhabited.

He realized it was neither when Beverly ran her fingers through his hair and gave it a slight tug, making him moan.

“Jesus, Bev,” he muttered, pulling her into his lap and seeking permission to deepen the kiss.

Suddenly they heard a voice:

“It’s about fuckin’ time!”

They whipped their heads around to see Richie, Bill, and Mike, all watching them with shit-eating grins on their faces.

“What are you guys doing back here?” Ben asked as Bev giggled and buried her face in his neck.

Richie gestured to a now-blushing Bill. “Billy here forgot his wallet, so we came back down to get it. Didn’t know we were gonna get a show as well.”

“Beep beep, Richie,” Bill said.

Richie ignored him. “So this is finally happening, huh? You two gonna ride off into the sunset together?”

Ben shrugged then looked at Bev, who was biting her kiss-swollen bottom lip to keep from laughing. “The man’s got a point… What do you say? Come to Nebraska with me?”

Bev seemed to consider it for a few moments.“I have a few things to take care of in Chicago first, so would you mind stopping off there on the way?”

“Bev, I’d follow you to the ends of the Earth and beyond if you asked me to,” Ben said honestly.

Bev’s answering smile made Ben fall just a little bit more in love with her.

“Okay, well, that’s our exit,” Bill, who had snuck over to the corner and retrieved his wallet from the table, said. “Come on, guys, let’s leave them alone.”

“Congratulations, you two,” Mike said before heading back up the ladder.

“We’ll see you guys again soon,” Bill added before following.

“And remember,” Richie yelled down as he disappeared out of sight, “practice safe sex!”

Ben shook his head fondly. “Richie is such an asshole.”

“Yeah,” Beverly agreed with a grin, “but he’s _our_ asshole.”

“True.” Ben bit his lip and slid his hands up Beverly’s sides. “Now, were were we?”

Beverly smirked. “I believe about right here,” she replied as she sought Ben’s lips out once more.


End file.
